Fallout: New Vegas Werbeartikel
Fallout: New Vegas Werbeartikel führt alle Werbegeschenke auf, die hergestellt wurden, um den Verkauf von Fallout: New Vegas zu fördern. Sie wurden entweder von Bethesda Softworks an Journalisten verschenkt oder sind mit den Sonderauisgaben des Spiels erhältlich. ''All Roads'' Comicbuch All Roads is a comic book that comes with the "Collector's Edition". It tells the story of some characters in the game, and tells you the story of some of the events that lead up to 2281. "Collector's Edition" Verpackung The case that holds all of the Collector's items plus the game. Untersetzer A specially designed set of drink coasters were produced for K-Mart pre-order sales. The four coasters represent the four large casinos: Ultra-Luxe, Vault 21, The Tops, and Lucky 38. The other side are printed with four individual Vault Boy images. The set came in a specially designed DVD Case with a printed insert. Würfelsatz Set of five white plastic dice intended as pre-order bonus from a Scandinavian retailer. The side representing 1 on the die has Vault Boy's face. The remaining 5 faces are generic dots. "Limited Edition" Lithographie This is a very rare Promo item given to lucky attendees. This poster was distributed during the Pax convention and also during SDCC and Quakecon 2010. 24" X 17" in size, art by Geof Darrow, colors by Peter Doherty. The poster itself depicts the same image found on the All Roads comic that were included with the "Collector's Edition". "Making of" DVD/Blu-ray Disc A DVD/Blu-ray about how the game was made, containing never before seen video content, interviews and stuff. Comes as a DVD with both PC and Xbox 360 "Collector's Editions," while Playstation 3 "Collector's Editions" feature a Blu-ray. The content of the disc is divided into eight chapters: "The Story", "The Characters", "The Art Direction", "Game Mechanics", "The Factions", "Sound Design", "The Technology" and "The Strip". Additional content includes teaser trailer and the E3 trailer. Subtitles are available in English, French, Spanish, German and Italian. Main feature running time: 49 minutes and 35 seconds. Notizblock , Seitenansicht)]] Set of "post-its" / memo notepad. Shaped as the New Vegas logo. Images of rear shows one pad printed with a PlayStation 3 logo. Versions for Xbox 360 do not exist. Spielkarten "Collector's Edition" Spielkarten A set of Fallout: New Vegas-themed playing cards, featuring characters from the game. You can play Poker, Blackjack or Caravan with them. Comes with "Collector's Edition". The box features a Vault 21 logo and the text: "Playing cards, Official Training Aid. Control Group 52-1487.3-Vault 21. Standard Edition. A Vault-Tec Distribution." The deck contains 55 Cards; 52 playing cards, 2 Jokers and one Caravan rule card. It is printed to resemble a standard Caravan deck with cards representing 7 of the games casinos. These are Vault 21, Ultra-Luxe, Silver Rush, The Tops, Atomic Wrangler casino, Lucky 38, Gomorrah and Bison Steve hotel. Images of all cards can be found in the gallery below. "Vault Boy" Spielkarten A deck of 52 playing cards, measuring 2 11/16" wide by 3 11/16" tall. The box is printed with a vault-boy image as opposite to the Vault 21 Casino version that was included with the "Collector's Edition" of the game. Pokerchips ''Dead Money'' Pokerset Open to Canadian residents this contest was available over Xbox Live while downloading the free Dead Money gamerpic. Only three cases were made, and were filled with poker chips of the Sierra Madre design. The total prize amount was valued to be at $500.00 CDN per case. The weight of this set is 50 lbs. Lucky 7 Pokerchips Each of these poker chips is designed to represent chips from major casinos found around the Mojave Wasteland. This comes with the "Collector's Edition" of the game. Platinchip A recreation of the game's "platinum chip". Comes with "Collector's Edition". Postkarten A set of promotional postcards featuring artwork from Bethesda video games, mainly Fallout: New Vegas. Also featured is Rage, Hunted: The Demon's Forge, and Brink. These were only handed out at special events like E3 and PAX, making them quite rare. Includes "Hoover Dam" postcard with beaver. Vorbesteller Add-Ons Fallout: New Vegas was sold by some retailers with four separate add-on packs: * Caravan Pack * Classic Pack * Mercenary Pack * Tribal Pack T-Shirts RNK T-Shirt This New California Republic t-shirt was given out to journalists during the Las Vegas press event in April 2010. A white version was also worn by Bethesda staff at Gamescom 2010. This shirt was also given out as a prize for a Play N Trade store contest, as well as to attendees of Quakecon 2010. The New California Republic t-shirt was also given out on GameStop rewards points website for a short time. Gamescom 2010 T-Shirt )]] Gamescom-exclusive t-shirt, with Vault Boy in a trench coat, with a revolver in his hand, standing in front of the New Vegas skyline, with "Gamescom 2010" written below. Siehe auch * Pip-Boy (Team Fortress 2) * Fallout Pack (Brink) Galerie 2 of Clubs.jpg|Kreuzzwei: Totes Meer and Alexus 3 of Clubs.jpg|Kreuzdrei: Ulysses 4 of Clubs.jpg|Kreuzvier: Schluchtenläufer 5 of Clubs.jpg|Kreuzfünf: Aurelius von Phönix 6 of Clubs.jpg|Kreuzsechs: Siri 7 of Clubs.jpg|Kreuzsieben: Cato Hostilius 8 of Clubs.jpg|Kreuzacht: Spekulatoren 9 of Clubs.jpg|Kreuzneun: Frumentarii 10 of Clubs.jpg|Kreuzzehn: Prätorianer Jack of Clubs.jpg|Kreuzbube: Vulpes Inculta Queen of Clubs.jpg|Kreuzdame: Lupa King of Clubs.jpg|Kreuzkönig: Caesar Ace of Clubs.jpg|Kreuzass: Legate Lanius 2 of Diamonds.jpg|Karozwei: Marilyn und Jane 3 of Diamonds.jpg|Karodrei: Heck Gunderson 4 of Diamondsnew.jpg|Karovier: Sarah Weintraub 5 of Diamonds.jpg|Karofünf: Michael Angelo 6 of Diamonds.jpg|Karosechs: Tommy Torini 7 of Diamonds.jpg|Karosieben: Mr. New Vegas 8 of Diamonds.jpg|Karoacht: Die Feinschmecker-Gesellschaft 9 of Diamonds.jpg|Karoneun: The Omertas 10 of Diamonds.jpg|Karozehn: Die Vorsitzenden Jack of Diamonds.jpg|Karobube: Swank Queen of Diamonds.jpg|Karodame: Marjorie King of Diamonds.jpg|Karokönig: Mr. House Ace of Diamonds.jpg|Karoass: Nero 2 of Hearts.jpg|Herzzwei: Boone und Manny 3 of Hearts.jpg|Herzdrei: Cass 4 of Hearts.jpg|Herzvier: Captain Pappas 5 of Hearts.jpg|Herzfünf: Ambassador Crocker 6 of Hearts.jpg|Herzsechs: Alice McLafferty 7 of Hearts.jpg|Herzsieben: Colonel Hsu 8 of Hearts.jpg|Herzacht: Rangers 9 of Hearts.jpg|Herzneun: Karminrote Karawane 10 of Hearts.jpg|Herzzehn: Die Waffenschieber Jack of Spades.jpg|Herzbube: Chief Hanlon Queen of Hearts.jpg|Herzdame: Colonel Moore King of Hearts.jpg|Herzkönig: President Kimball Ace of Hearts.jpg|Herzass: General Oliver 2 of Spades.jpg|Pikzwei: Die Garret Zwillinge 3 of Spades.jpg|Pikdrei: Jules 4 of Spades.jpg|Pikvier: Motor-Runner 5 of Spades.jpg|Pikfünf: Rex 6 of Spades.jpg|Piksechs: Arcade Gannon 7 of Spades.jpg|Piksieben: Dixon 8 of Spades.jpg|Pikacht: Die Van Graffs 9 of Spades.jpg|Pikneun: Die Anhänger der Apokalypse 10 of Spades.jpg|Pikzehn: Die Kings Jack of Spades.jpg|Pikbube: Jean-Baptiste Cutting Queen of Spades.jpg|Pikdame: Julie Farkas King of Spades.jpg|Pikkönig: Der King Ace of Spades.jpg|Pikass: Pacer Joker 1.jpg|Joker 1: Benny Joker 2.jpg|Joker 2: Der Kurier en:Fallout: New Vegas promotional items ru:Рекламная продукция Fallout: New Vegas Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Werbung